Los pecados que Dios olvidó
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Varios personajes de distintas series de animé, están en un avión...pero ¿qué sucede cuando el avión pierde el control y sobreviven? ¿o mueren? ¿Qué está pasando? (Está divertida)
1. Default Chapter

**Capítulo 1: ¿Muertos? **

Personajes:

**Capitán**---- Tayler, **Azafata**--- Sanae Nakasawada/ de capitán Tsubasa, **Monja**---- Candy White Andry/ de Candy Candy, **Actriz-**---- Serena Tsukino /de Sailor Moon,  **Representante**--- Darien/ de Sailor Moon, **Niño**---- Duo Maxwell/ de gundam wing, **Esposa**---- Kaoru Kamiya de Samuray X, **Esposo**--- Kenshin de Samuray X,  **Psicóloga**--- Tomoyo Daidouji de Sakura Card, Carptor, **EStudiante**---- Li Shaoran de Sakura Card Captor, **Jefe**---- Heero Yuy de Gundam Wing, **Fiscal/ Oficial**----- Tsubasa Ozora de Capitán Tsubasa, **Ángel del paraíso**-----Soujiro Seta de Samuray X, **Juez**---- Saori Kido de Saint Seiya

NUESTRA HISTORIA COMIENZA EN UN AVIÓN DONDE LOS PASAJEROS VAN NERVIOSOS DEBIDO A UNA TORMENTA. LA AEROMOZA TRATA DE HABLAR CON ELLOS PARA TRANQUILIZARLOS...TENÍA EL CABELLO CASTAÑO CLARO Y CORTO, LISO Y DE OJOS CAFÉS, VESTÍA CON UN VESTIDO COLOR AZUL.

-Estimados pasajeros: suplicamos mantener sus cinturones abrochados y no fumar mientras pasamos por estas ligerísimas nubes de tormenta.- dijo la azafata.

SE ESCUCHA UN FUERTE TRUENO Y EL AVIÓN COMIENZA A SACUDIRSE.

- Bueno.....ligeras nada más. Si alguno de ustedes tiene temor y desea hacer una pregunta....

EL PASAJE ENTERO LEVANTA LA MANO Y HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO DICIENDO "YO".

-....con gusto se las resolveremos después del aterrizaje, gracias. Mi nombre es Sanae quien será su azafata en este viaje.- (SALE DE LA CABINA)

- Ay Kenshin!, yo no quería viajar en avión, te dije que era muy peligroso.....Tú me prometiste para nuestra luna de miel una "noche estrellada", bien que cumpliste tu palabra...- dijo una chica de 18 años de tez blanca y con su cabello sujetado en una coleta.

- Ni Dios lo permita....caernos desde esta altura....((VIENDO POR LA VENTANA)) Nos dolería muchísimo...- dijo kenshin

- Señorita Azafata....señorita....azafata....- dijo una mujer de cabellos lisos y rubios, sus ojos eran azules y el cabello lo tenía hasta el hombro.

- Sí, ¿diga?.- dijo Sanae.

- ¿Verdad que estamos volando seguros señorita?.- continuó la mujer

- Así es, no se preocupe. No hay mejor piloto que el capitán Taylor.- 

- Pues conque no nos vaya a armar un incendio, se me estropearía todo el vestuario.- 

- Y no sólo el vestuario. Se quedaría en puro "hueso pelón".- dijo un chico de 17 años y con una trenza larga y castaña.

- Aaaahhh...((LE EMPIEZA A DAR UN SOPONCIO EXAGERADAMENTE))

- Joven Duo Maxwell...por favor no se levante del de su asiento ((LO REGRESA A SU LUGAR))

- Vamos Serena, deja de actuar que no estamos en una de tus películas.-

- Ay!, Darien, bueno, cuando menos deja que me sirva de práctica.- ((SE VUELVE A ATACAR))

UNA JOVEN DE TEZ BLANCA Y DE CABELLOS LARGOS Y ENTRE NEGROS Y AZULES ESTABA UN POCO ALEJADA, ERA UNA CHICA DE CLASE, EN EL GAFET SE PODÍA VER CLARAMENTE EL NOMBRE DE LA CHICA "TOMOYO DAIDOUJI" LLEVABA UNA GRABADORA PORTAL Y PEQUEÑA.

-Bitácora de vuelos #635-A. Estamos volando a una altura aproximadamente de 30, 000 pies s/n/ del mar en medio de una fuerte tormenta eléctrica que tiene preocupados a todos los pasajeros. Es interesante observar las diversas reacciones de las personas ante la perspectiva de que ocurra un accidente. Algunos rezan, otros toman copas de más, pero nadie ha llegado a la histeria...

ESTALLA UN FUERTE TRUENO Y SE SACUDE EL AVIÓN NUEVAMENTE.

- Cálmense que enseguida consultaré con el capitán.- ((PASA A CABINA CON EL CAPITÁN))

- Capitán Tayler...

- Dígame señorita Sanae...-

- La situación con los pasajeros es crítica. Están muy atemorizados.- dijo muy preocupada.

- Pues es su obligación tratar de calmarlos. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo. El motor izquierdo va quemado y el derecho como que se quiere achicharrar, por otra parte el tren de aterrizaje va atorado y no puede bajar.

- ¿Entonces qué probabilidades tenemos de sobrevivir?.- dijo Sanae preocupada.

- Tenemos una muy buena, estamos en la ruta de una fábrica de colchones y....- dijo con una voz de locura.

- Por favor capitán.- dijo Sanae con una gota en la cabeza

- La otra sería intentar aterrizar en un río de aquí cerca, pero podríamos ensartarnos con el puente que se encuentra ahí y por lo que veo también hay juegos, circos y...

- ¡Ay Dios mío....!.- dijo histérica.

MIENTRAS EN EL OTRO LADO DEL AVIÓN....

- Dios mío....Dios mío....Perdona mis pecados, si es que tuve alguno señor....- dijo una monja que estaba ahí.

- ((SALE DE LA CABINA Y ENTRA CON LOS PASAJEROS)) Por favor hermana, no sería usted tan amable de hablar con los pasajeros y calmarlos?.- dijo Sanae

- Pero hija...calmarlos a ellos?....y quién me me calma a mí? ¡ay que dolor de cabeza!.- 

- ¿Su nombre hermana?.- preguntó Sanae

- Candy White Andry...- dijo la monja, que viéndola más de cerca, sus ojos eran verdes y se notaba que su cabello era rubio.

SE ESCUCHA UN TRUENO. OTRO RUIDO FUERTE Y TODOS GRITAN. SALE EL CAPITÁN DE LA CABINA.

- ¡¡¡¡CAPITÁN!!!!......¿qué está haciendo usted aquí?...¿y el avión?.- preguntó Sanae histérica.

- Por el avión no se preocupe, un rayo perforó el tanque de combustible y no hay nada más que hacer....-

SE ESCUCHA RUIDO DE DESPLOME

- ¿Ya ves Kenshin? ¡Te lo dije!, pero de ahora en adelante ya no te voy a hacer caso...- dijo Kaoru con un dedo amenazador.

- Por Dios Kaoru, no me regañes delante de estas personas....- dijo Kenshin al rojo vivo.

- El estómago...creo que voy a voltear el estómago, pero que velocidad.....ayyyy....- dijo Serena

- Silencio Serena, cuando menos déjame morir sin escuchar tus gritos de hurraca desplumada.- dijo Duo que estaba detrás de ellos.

- ¬_¬ mmmmmmmmm.- lo miró de manera fea.

- Escuchen, traten de calmarse, todo el mundo a sus asientos y con las manos cúbranse la nuca...- dijo un joven que no parecía contar con más de 18 años, era alto, tez blanca y ojos rojos, su cabello era castaño.

- ¿¿Li Shaoran??.- preguntó Tomoyo, pero el avión se sacudía nuevamente.

- Sí Daidoji....- dijo el chico.

- Pero ¿con eso podremos salvarnos con eso de cubrirse la nuca con las manos?.- preguntó Kenshin gritando.

- No, pero moriremos menos despeinados....- dijo Duo

- Es para protegerse la cabeza....pronto...

- Capitán...saque la caja negra....- dijo Sanae 

- Pero señorita azafata, como se le ocurre jugar domino en estos momentos...- dijo el capitán TAyler.

- Por favor señor la caja negra, la cinta magnetofónica para guardar su informe...-

- No se preocupe señorita, no trae cassete, la semana pasada lo saqué para grabar música de rock...- dijo sin pizca de pena.

LA MOJA SE ASOMA POR LA VENTANA.

- Dios mío....ahí está ese cerro, nos estrellaremos, ¡Señor acógenos en tu reino! 

- No, pues así sí, con palancas cualquiera...- dijo Duo con sarcasmo.

- Sujétense....todos....ahora!!!.- gritó Shaoran y se cubrieron la nuca con las manos.

TODOS GRITARON, SE ESCUCHA UN FUERTE GOLPE, DESPUÉS DE 10 MINUTOS... 

- Ayyyy....mi pata.......Kaoru.....Kaoru....- dijo Kenshin gritando pero sin moverse.

- Ay.....ay....estoy viva....estoy viva...- dijo la azafata (Sanae)

- Primero véase si no le falta nada, yo por lo pronto no encuentro mi cabeza.- dijo el capitán Tayler.

- Darien.....Darien....¿estás vivo?

- Mmmmmhhjjj....creo que no....- dijo Darien 

- Oh....Dios nos hizo el milagro, estamos bien ¿verdad?...- dijo Candy

- Oh Mmmhhjjj....tanto como bien no, pero vivos al menos...- dijo Duo saliendo de la nada.

- A mí lo único que no me duele son los zapatos y eso porque se me cayeron.- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida.

- Capitán....estamos fuera del avión...- dijo Sanae mirando a su alrededor.

- Es verdad.....¿donde habremos caído?.- preguntó Tomoyo.

- Es fácil, tal vez por el efecto del impacto nuestros cuerpos volaron por los aires y caímos aquí.- dijo el capitán Tayler suponiendo lo que pasó.

- Kaoru.....mi amor, estás bien completita, ya vez como te enojaste inútilmente..- dijo kenshin.

- Ay deberas, discúlpame mi amor: nuestra primera pelea de casados ¡que romántico!.- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Creo capitán, que debemos organizarnos, ubicar primero el lugar en que caímos y atneder a los heridos...- dijo Shaoran-

- Tiene razón.- dijo el capitán.

- Yo puedo ayudar, ya me siento bien, estudié primeros auxilios en el hospital....- dijo Candy.

- Yo tranquilizaré a los enfermos, soy psicóloga y se como hacerlo.- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

- Gracias señorita.- dijo Sanae

- Kaoru y yo ayudaremos a la hermana.- dijo Kenshin

- Y yo daré una mano a la señorita psicóloga.- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Darle una mano? Y para que anda con "codencias" dese completito así ayudará mejor.- dijo Duo

- Chin!, por que demonios se habrá salvado este?.- preguntó el capitán en su mente.

- Pero si todos estamos bien ¿a quien vamos a ayudar?.- preguntó Candy

SE ESCUCHAN LOS LAMENTOS DE SERENA Y DARIEN DESDE UN LADO.

- A mí!!!!.- dijo Serena

- A nosotros...me siento como si agonizara...- dijo Darien

- Vamos....- 

- ¿Cómo ve la situación capitán Tayler?.- preguntó Sanae

- Milagrosa; todavía no me explico como pudimos escapar con vida de un accidente de tales magnitudes.-

- Lo más extraño es haber caído todos juntos fuera del avión.

SE ACERCA SHAORAN

- CApitán disculpe, pero sería conveniente buscar por los alrededores a ver si encontramos alguna ayuda.

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando ((A SANAE) Usted por favor mantenga a los pasajeros reunidos, volveremos en unos minutos.- 

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿A dónde van?....Yo los acompaño....- dijo Duo 

- De ninguna manera niño, tu te quedas...- dijo Sanae

- ¿Niño? ¬_¬ yo no soy un niño....- dijo ofendido.

APARECEN DOS PERSONAS UNIFORMADAS. UNO TENÍA EL ASPECTO DE HEERO Y EL OTRO EL DE TSUBASA OZORA. SANAE SE ASOMBRÓ PERO SUPO QUE NO ERA ÉL.

- Vaya.....por fin los encontramos...- dijo Heero.

- ¿cómo?......miren ya vienen a rescatarnos.- dijo kenshin

- Qué bueno, con suerte y no perdamos la reservación del hotel.- dijo Kaoru a Kenshin.

TODOS REACCIONAN MUY CONTENTOS.

- No saben la alegría que nos da verlos...- dijo Sanae

- A nosotros también, ya llevábamos mucho rato buscándolos....- dijo Heero.

- Bueno, y como supieron tan pronto del accidente?.- preguntó el capitán.

- Por nuestro radar, lo tenemos todo perfectamente controlado..- dijo Tsubasa.

- ¿Y en qué lugar nos encontramos exactamente?.- preguntó de nuevo el capitán.

- ¿De veras no lo saben?.- preguntó Heero.

TODOS: No......

- Todavía no asimilamos siquiera la idea de que estamos vivos, es como si hubiéramos vuelto a nacer....- dijo Kaoru.

- ¿Ustedes son los recién casados, no?.- preguntó Heero.

- Así es....¿cómo lo sabe?.- preguntó Kenshin

-Por la lista de pasajeros.- dijo Tsubasa.

- Pero si el accidente acaba de ocurrir, ¿cómo es que tiene una lista?.- preguntó Tomoyo confusa.

-Porque las tenemos preparadas con mucha anticipación.- dijo Heero.

SE ACERCAN SERENA Y DARIEN AYUDADOS POR CANDY.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran?.- preguntó TAyler.

- Bien, gracias a la hermana..- dijo Serena

- Entonces no perdamos ni un momento y pongámonos en marcha....- dijo el capitán

- ¿En marcha? ¿A dónde?.- preguntaron Heero y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo.

- o qué, ¿debemos esperar a que nos recojan?.- preguntó Candy

- No precisamente...- dijo Tsubasa.

- Un momento, algo aquí me huele mal...- dio Tomoyo.

- pues yo no soy....- se apresuró a decir Duo.

- ¿Porqué?.- preguntó Serena a Tomoyo.

- Se me hace muy extraña la presencia de estos señores....- dijo Tomoyo. Tsubasa y Heero se miran por el rabillo del ojo y ahogaban una risita tonta

- Y que tiene de extraño, sufrimos un accidente, ellos nos han venido a ayudar...- dijo Candy

- ¿Ayudar? ¿En qué forma?.- dijo Tomoyo confusa.

- Es cierto, se supone que son oficiales de rescate y no traen camillas, ni botiquines....nada.....vaya, podría apostar que no traen un "mejoralito" encima.- dijo Duo enfadado.

- A mi también me esta pareciendo sospechosa su presencia porque antes de que llegaran no escuché ningún ruido de auto o helicóptero, ¿o lo oyeron ustedes?

TODOS: no....tampoco....es verdad....etc.

- Y los más extraño es nuestro accidente, volábamos a más de 30, 000 pies de altura y de una caída así, miren como estamos.- dijo Tomoyo.

- Yo diría que mejor que nunca, ahora me doy cuenta, hasta a desaparecido mi eterno dolor de cabeza.- dijo Candy.

- Es verdad, en este momento no me lastiman ni las punzadas de mis juanetes.- dijo TAyler.

- Señores, creo que nos deben una explicación.- dijo Sanae a Tsubasa y Heero.

- Pero ¿es que acaso se nos ha permitido hacerla?.- preguntó Tsubasa a Heero el cual negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Pues no....pero llego el momento...- dijo Shaoran

- Bien, soy el jefe de departamento de migración celeste y estos son dos de nuestros ayudantes....- dijo Heero mirando a todos y con voz grave. Duo se rió.

- ¿Departamento de migración celeste? Suena a algo espacial, acaso podríamos considerar la posibilidad de estar secuestrados por extraterrestres?.- preguntó Shaoran.

- Bueno, yo de hecho soy un extraterrestre....- dijo Heero interrumpido por Duo

- Lo sabía!!!!- dijo con triunfo

- Pero no del tipo de ustedes piensan..- dijo Tsubasa.

- Por favor, sea más claro.- dijo Shaoran a Heero.

- Por supuesto. Pero tendrán que tomar con mucha calma lo que les voy a decir.- 

- ¿Acaso estamos perdidos y tardaremos mucho en regresar a casa?.- preguntó Tayler.

- Lo siento, pero no tardarán en regresar a casa, más bien nunca volverán a ella.- dijo Heero

- Dios Santo.- dijo Candy con impaciencia.

- A qué se refiere exactamente al decir que nunca volveremos a casa?- preguntó Sanae.

- A que su tiempo señorita, ha terminado. Han sufrido un accidente tal que desde cualquier punto de vista seria imposible salvarse. Ustedes no sobrevivieron como lo han creído todo este tiempo....- dijo Tsubasa.

- Entonces......quiere decir que nosotros.....- dijo Shaoran tartamudeando.

- Si......todos ustedes.........están muertos....- dijo Heero.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

__________________________________________________________


	2. Juicio

**Capítulo 2: Juicio.**

TODOS DESCUBREN QUE ESTÁN MUERTOS Y SON LLEVADOS A UNA ESPECIE DE SALA DE JUICIO.

- Como les digo, yo siempre pensé que la muerte sería algo muy doloroso y que ahí acabaría todo para mí, sin embargo no sentó morirme, o alguno de ustedes si?.- dijo Tomoyo muy sorprendida.

TODOS: Nooo....yo tampoco.....ni yo , etc.

- Pues que padre porque yo si tenía miedo de morirme. Pensaba que sería una experiencia muy dolorosa.- dijo Duo viendo a los demás.

- Yo por mi trabajo de sobrecargo estaba mentalmente preparada para perder la vida en una accidente aéreo pero también pensaba que sería doloroso....- dijo Sanae 

- Eso sí, porque en los aviones quedan los cuerpos bien horribles, manos por acá, piernas por allá.- dijo Darien.

- Y eso aparte de la rostizada manito...- dijo Duo

- ¿y habrá quedado algo de nosotros?.- preguntó kenshin a Candy

- Creo que no, porque al morir, bueno según la fe, los cuerpos materiales se convierten a espíritu...- razonó Candy.

- Uy, se me puso la carne de gallinita....- dijo Serena

- ¿Cuál carne? No estás oyendo que ya somos nomás puro aire.- le dijo Duo mientras Serena lo miraba confusa.

- Bah! como sea el punto es que ya no pertenecemos al mundo de los vivos y eso me frustra porque el mez próximo me iban a entr4gar un boing 727 nuevecito a mi mando..- dijo Tayler enfadado.

- Y yo estaba comprometida a casarme con un jeque árabe, rico, guapo y cariñoso, pero siempre estuve enamorada de un jugador de fútbol llamado Tsubasa Ozora.- dijo Sanae

- Que me van a a decir a mi, que duré diez años de novio con Kaoru de pura "manita sudada", para que ahora, apenas al ir de luna de miel se cayera el mugroso avión....chin....- dijo Kenshin

- ¡Kenshin!, qué cosas dices, discúlpenlo, por favor, por lo regular es más decente pues en mi profesión esta muerte fue de los más "chic". Figúrense, en un avionazo noticia mundial.- dijo Kaoru

- Si pero ni creas que te van a llorar como Pedro Infante....- le dijo Duo a Kaoru

-Bueno, y tu mocoso metiche, ¿porqué viajabas sólo en el avión?.- dijo Darien

- ¡¡NO soy un mocoso!! Iba a pasar las vacaciones con un amigo que se llama Quatre Raberba Winner...vive en Arabia, viajo cuando puedo....- interrumpido.

- ¿¿¿QUATRE RABERBA WINNER??? Es el chico con el cual mis padres me comprometieron a casarme.- dijo Sanae.

- Pues si, también con el chico que se cargan...- murmuró viendo a Dúo.

ENTRA EL JEFE DE MIGRACIÓN CELESTE.

- Perdonen la interrupción ¿cómo se encuentran?- preguntó Heero.

TODOS: BIEN!!!

- Me agrada ver que sus espíritus por fin se hayan adaptado al cambio.....bien sólo vengo a avisarles que dentro de unos momentos empezará su juicio...- dijo Heero.

- Muchas gracias jefe de migración, ¿escucharon pasajeros? solo unos minutos más y empezará nuestro.........¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ????? ¿¿¿¿¿JUICIO?????.- gritó Tayler histérico.

- Exactamente, así es que les ruego estés preparados mentalmente para el mismo.- dijo Heero haciendo muecas

- Eh......un momento señor ¿Habla del juicio final?.- preguntó Shaoran.

- No, el final todavía no, los caballos del Apocalipsis apenas se entrenan para el cuarto de milla, pero su juicio, el personal, ese si....- explicó Heero

- Ay Diso mío, no será en el que nos sacan todos los trapitos al sol?.- preguntó Shaoran horrorizado.

- Así es.- dijo Heero contento.

- Pues ahorita que venga Dios a juzgarnos le voy a decir que me quiero quedar.- dijo Kenshin

- Yo también.- dijo Sanae

- Lo bueno es que traemos una monja con nosotros y eso ya es palanca.- dijo Serena viendo a Candy

- Y si nos quiere echar al infierno la tomaremos de rehén!.- dijo el capitán Tayler.

VA HACIA LA MONJA Y LE APLICA UNA LLAVE EN EL BRAZO, LOS DEMÁS LOS RODEAN Y APOYAN-

TODOS: Motín.....motín.....motín....

- Ustedes saben lo que hacen, sólo les advierto que eso puede empeorar las cosas.

SE ESCUCHA UNA VOZ.

- Se les ruega atención: el juicio empezará en unos momentos....- dijo la voz

- ¿Lo ven? Con permiso, preparé los últimos detalles.....- dijo Heero mientras se iba

- No.....pero qué tonta, como no lo había pensado antes, si esto....es lo que es todo un suño....o mas bien, una pesadilla, me voy a despertar.....- dijo Tomoyo mientras se pellizcaba.

- Qué bueno sería que fuera simplemente eso, pero la verdad es que estamos muertos y vamos a ser juzgados.- dijo Shaoran.

- Perdonen la "sarandeada" hermana, pero es que, ya en serio, que usted no tiene palancas en el cielo, o algo conocido, después de todo usted no se casó con Dios.- dijo el capitán Tayler a Candy

- ¿Qué se casó con Dios? Pos....¿no que era soltero?.- dijo Duo confuso.

- No , es un decir, en nuestra orden casarnos con Dios es consagrarle todo el tiempo de nuestra vida.- dijo Candy explicando las cosas.

- Yo soy de la opinión que no debemos preocuparnos, los que tenemos la conciencia tranquila claro, porque Dios por medio de Moisés envió las tablas de la ley y en ellas se observan diez mandamientos fundamentales para la conducta humana. Entonces apegado a esos mandamientos es como debe discurrir nuestro juicio.- dijo Kenshin serio 

- Entonces yo ya la hice, no he matado, ni mentido, ni levantado falsos....- dijo Darien pensando lo que ha hecho en su vida.

- Ni "robado" querido?.- le preguntó Serena a éste.

- ¡Glup!.- dijo Darien tragando saliva.

- Mentir también es pecado?.- preguntó Kaoru a Candy.

- Por supuesto.- dijo Candy

- ¿Qué? ¿Aunque sea sólo una mentirita piadosa?.- preguntó Kaoru.

- El pecado nunca es piadoso...- finalizó Candy.

- Ay Dios! entonces tengo que confesarte algo Kenshin, yo te he mentido.- dijo con sinceridad (kaoru)

-¿Qué? A estas alturas no me vas a salir con "cuentas mochas".- dijo Kenshin.

- Órale Kenshin, no te mandes, pero, te acuerdas esa fiesta a la que no me acompañaste por estar enfermo y en la cual te dije que no había bailado ni una pieza?.- le dijo Kaoru y Kenshin la recordó.

- Si, ¿porque? ¿Bailaste una pieza?.- le preguntó kenshin

- No....baile toda la noche.....y con Sanosuke....- dijo apenada

- ¿Qué?.....traidora...perjura.....pero yo a esta la mato....- 

EMPIEZA UN GRAN ESCÁNDALO PARA SEPARAR A KENSHIN DE KAORU EN ESO ENTRA EL JUEZ QUE ERA UNA MUJER CON CABELLERA LARGA Y MORADA, LISO Y DE OJOS DEL MISMO COLOR QUE SE MEZCLABAN CON AZUL, SU VESTIDO ERA LARGO Y BLANCO CON UN BASTÓN LARGO Y EN LA PUNTA DEL EXTREMO ALTO, LLEVABA UN CÍRCULO QUE TENÍA ASPECTO DE ÁGUILA Y DE ORO.

- Silencio....Silencio....Qué descaro, otro desorden como ese y al infierno sin ninguna excusa. Bien, aora si empezaremos el juicio.- dijo Saori Kido que era la juez.

- Estando todos lo presentes de esta lista procederemos a iniciar el juicio. Se inicia juicio preeliminar de diez almas que abandonaron sus cuerpos materiales el día especificado, la hora especificada del año especificado....circunstancias del accidente especificadas....pues cuanto le pagan al investigador??.- preguntó Saori al guardia que levantó las cejas y hombros.

- Señorita.....- dijo Heero tosiendo y nerviosamente.

- Bien bien, antes de iniciar el proceso que les prometo se´ra breve y conciso llamo al estrado a los representantes que marca la ley de migración celeste para que el juicio sea válido, uno de ellos interventor por parte del cielo.- dijo Saori mientras ebtra un joven con una sonrisa en su rostro y de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo....Era Soujiro Seta y Kenshin lo saludó, pero éste parecía no conocerlo.

- Ángel del paraíso para servirles.- informó a los pasajeros.

- ¿Interventor por parte del cielo? Dirá abogado....- dijo Sanae a Saori

- No querida hija, en el cielo no tenemos abogados, prosigamos; y por parte del infierno, el fiscal.....- del otro lado sale el oficial que acompañaba a Heero cuando lo rescataron, Pero estaba diferente su expresión era fría. Sanae lo miró asustada.

- Lumbreras Tsubasa Ozora a sus órdenes.- dijo 

- ¿Cuáles son los cargos individuales satánico fiscal?.- preguntó la juez.

- Asesinato para todos.- 

PROTESTAN EN LA SALA...

- Silencio, si no se comportan se suspenderá el juicio..- dijo Saori 

- Pero señir juez. ¿Es que no escuchó al fiscal? Nos está haciendo falsas acusaciones, bueno, al menos por la parte que me toca...- dijo Tomoyo escandalizada.

TODOS: Yo tampoco, no he matado.....ni yo.....etc.

- Me temo que si el fiscal Tsubasa ha hecho tal acusación es porque tiene sus bases.- dijo Saori

-Y las tengo señorita.....las tengo. Que pase el primer acusado....la azafata Sanae Nakasawada...

TODOS: yyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- se asustan

-¿Pero por que yo primero?.- preguntó al fiscal

- Disculpe pero aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros.....acúsese....- le dijo fríamente. Sanae se tambaleó al sentarse.

- Acúsese.........¿quiere que diga mis pecados?.- le preguntó Sanae a Tsubasa.

- Sólo analice brevemente su vida, la honestidad da puntos a su favor.- le dijo Saori.

- Bueno, yo no creo haber hecho nada mal.....mmmhhh....era un poco criticona, si pero nada del otro mundo. Mhhh le contestaba a mi mamá cuando chica, y de grande también jeje.....y de vez en cuando, serían unas dos......o....bueno, qué serían, de vez en cuando, serían unas dos....o....bueno....unas 15 veces pasé aparatos eléctricos de contrabando en el avión....- dijo Sanae avergonzada

- Señorita Sanae...- se enfadó en el capitán Tayler.

- Recuerde que tiene que decir la verdad.- le dijo el fiscal.

-No se enoje capitán, sólo fueron 25 veces...(al juez)...Pero le juro señorita juez, que de las 30 que lo hice, las 45 veces me arrepentí...(LLORA).- Sanae 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡45 veces!!!!!!!!!!! los mismo viajes que usted hizo en mi avión.- dijo Tayler histérico.

-No, y déjenla que siga hablando y va a salir conque era hermana de Caro Quintero.- dijo Duo divertido.

- Pero ahí no veo ningún asesinato...- dijo Soujiro a Tsubasa.

- Mmhhjjj....eso no es nada para allá voy...dígame acusada, que fue exactamente lo que hizo usted el 2 de junio de hace 2 años a las 5: 35 de la tarde?.- dijo Tsubasa

- ¿5:35? ¿Con cuántos segundos? Achis! a poco se va a acordar....- dijo Duo a la juez Saori

- Al sentarse en el banquillo recordarán fácilmente toda su vida unos más de nuestros adelantos.- ezplicó Saori.

- Relate lo que le pedí.- le dijo Tsubasa acercándose poco a poco su rostro al de Sanae el cual se sonrojó.

UNOS MOMENTOS, LOS OJO DE SANAE SE PUSIERON PERDIDOS, ESTABA COMO HINOPTIZADA.

- Iba yo manejando mi auto por la avenida Parque a 75 kilómetros por hora cuando pensé aprovechar el viaje para pintarme las uñas, al llegar a la avenida principal saqué mi mano izquierda para que se me secara el esmalte, luego....- interrumpida.

- Ahí está señora Juez: La acuso de asesinato imprudencial....- dijo Tsubasa señalando a Sanae.

- ¿Por secar el esmalte de cinco uñitas donde está el crimen?.- se defendió Sanae

- Pues en que al sacar la mano a esa velocidad y casi al cruce de una calle el conductor de otro auto que venía atrás de usted y a la misma velocidad, al ver su mano sacar de repente, pensó que daría vuelta, y para no estrellarse contra usted desvió rápidamente el volante hacia el carril contrario y atropelló a un ciclista, el ciclista murió y el inculpado del accidente fue el otro señor que estuvo además cinco años en la cárcel.- dioj Tsubasa con triunfo.

- ¡Dios mío!.........¿mi esmalte de uñas hizo todo eso?.- dijo Sanae viendo sus manos.

- No.....usted....- dijo Tsubasa dando una sonrisa pícara.

- ¬_¬.....- se quedó pensando Sanae.

- ¿Tiene la defensa algo que alegar?.- dijo Saori a Soujiro quien cerró decepcionado el expediente

- Nada señor.......- 

- Caso cerrado...el que sigue...- dijo Saori mientras unos guardias llevaban a Sanae a sentarse a otro lugar.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me iré al infierno?.- preguntó asustada.

- Esperará sentencia como todos.- finalizó Saori

SANAE COMIENZA A PROTESTAR 

- El siguiente acusado fiscal...- dijo Saori.

- bueno, pues a mal paso darle prisa; que pase al estrado "la monja Candy".- 

- Ave María Santísima.....- dijo Candy asustada.

EL FISCAL SE RETUERCE DE DOLOR AL ESCUCHAR LA INVOCACIÓN

- Ay! por eso no me gusta juzgar a este tipo de gente.....señorita...- dijo Tsubasa.

- Concrétese hermana, por favor.- dijo Saori calmando a Candy

- A ver si esta lama se nos hace.- dijo Soujiro feliz.

- Acúsese.- dijo el fiscal

- juro, por la salvación de mi alma que no tengo pecados por que arrepentirme, fui buena hija, moral adolescente y jamás manché mi boca con el veneno del chisme nunca ofendí o hería mis semejantes, respeté los mandamientos al pie de la letra y amé al prójimo sirviéndole humildemente además de ser honesta en todas las acciones de mi vida.- dijo Candy

- Ahí está su crimen, yo acuso a esta alma desventurada de honestidad exagerada, no especificada, su crimen es "asesinato provocado" en la variación de suicidio.- dijo Tsubasa señalando a Candy.

VOCES EN LA SALA 

- Pero señor juez, le ruego que deseche los cargos, el currículo de la acusada no puede ser más limpio.- dijo Soujiro mirando serio a Saori

- Lo que pasa es que este hombre la trae en mi contra porque juego en su equipo contrario..- dijo Candy indignada.

- Silencio....pruebas, señor fiscal o desecharé los cargos.- dijo Saori.

-Enseguida, señorita juez, escuche y responda monja....que sucedió exactamente hace 14 años el jardín de su casa un 24 de mayo a las 6:17 de la tarde.- preguntó Tsubasa

LA MOJA EMPIEZA A HABLAR COMO HIPNOTIZADA AL IGAUL QUE LA AZAFATA SANAE.

- Fracisco de la Mora, un prometido de 5 años, me esperaba en la fuente....

- Jijos....esta si que es una monja con pasado...- dijo Duo divertido

TODOS: SSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!

- Hacía tres años y medio que nos escribíamos ya que el para ganar más dinero y casarnos pronto se fué a trabajar a los estados unidos, desde joven sentí la vocación religiosa, pero hacía solo un año había decidido tomar los hábitos, fue por eso que suspendí mi correspondencia con Paco, cuando llegué hasta en el jardín de mi casa, y después de un año de no saber nada el uno del otro ya que yo rompía sin abrir sus cartas, decidí hablarlo con franqueza.

- Corte con esta prueba yo la acuso....-

- Por decirle que consagraría su vida al señor?.- preguntó Soujiro

- Sí, pero no especificó "a cual señor" despidió al muchacho sin aclaraciones este decepcionado regresó a los estados unidos intentando olvidar, se embarcó a Japón.....días después se ahorcó en su camarote....- dijo Tsubasa fingiendo dolor.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!.-

SE DESMAYA CANDY....

- ¿Ángel del paraíso, tiene algo qué decir?.- preguntó Saori

- No.- finalizó y unos guardias se llevan a la monja

- Si y a calló la monja, ahora si a nosotros nos llevó patas de cabra.- dijo Duo exaltado

- Silencio.- dijo Saori.

- Silencio enano que no estamos en el cuento de blanca nieves, esto es algo serio.- dijo Tsubasa levantándose y enfadado

-El fiscal llama al estrado al siguiente acusado.- dijo Saori.

- Con mucho gusto señoría, llamo al estrado....."el capitán"

- Glup! mi turno...- dijo Tayler

- Acúsese.- dijo Tsubasa

- ¿Para qué? No tiene caso, puedo decirles que fui buen hijo, que fui monaguillo de una iglesia, que al crecer me convertí en boy scout, de adolescente entré de voluntario a la cruz verde y que salvé muchas vidas en los rescates de emergencias pero de que me sirve todo eso si al cabo éste me va a acusar de que un 12 de diciembre que me fui afuera de la Basílica a comer churros mate a una viejita de puro antojo.- dijo Tayler ofendido.

TODOS: es cierto!!!

- Le aseguro que no es así. Relate los hechos ocurridos el día 3 de marzo de 2 años atrás, aproximadamente a las 3:30 horas de la tarde.- dijo Tsubasa caminando de un lado a otro.

- Estaba en la cafetería del aeropuerto con mi amigo el capitán Fernández que es mexicano, bromeaba con él como siempre, cuando me acordé que en la bolsa de mi pantalón traía unas píldoras, eran tan pequeñas que me animé a cambiárselas a Fernández por las que él traía en su cajita de pastillas para el aliento....ja ja ja...- comenzó a reírse.

- Eso es todo, su crimen: Asesinato Múltiple Trivial.- 

- ¿Múltiple?....Oye, ni que fuera Rambo.- se defendió Tayler.

- Disculpe señoría pero en el relato del fiscal no se deja en entrever en ningún momento el delito que se le acusa al capitán.- dijo Soujiro serio

- Ahora verán, las pastillas que él cambió no eran para el aliento, sino para el corazón, Fernández no quería que nadie supiera de su padecimiento cardíaco por miedo a que se le retirara la licencia de piloto. Ese día Fernández se sintió mal sacó rápidamente sus pastillas, pero sólo ingirió las que había....Las purgantes, le pre-evino un infarto y su avión se desplomó con 8 pasajeros abordo...- dijo Tsubasa

- Pero es que....yo no sabía.....lo juro.- dijo Tayler.

- Defensor.- miró Saori a Soujiro

- No hay más que decir, las pruebas son concluyentes.- (DIJO REVISANDO UN EXPEDIENTE)

- Caso cerrado...el que sigue.- dijo Saori

- No es justo....yo solo quería que se hiciera en los pantalones (LLORANDO)

- Oiga usted representante del cielo, no se le hace que su defensa es muy frágil no hace nada por los acusados.- dijo Shaoran.

- Perdonen, pero los juicios de aquí, diferente de la tierra aquí solo existe la verdad, y ante ella no hay alegato posible.- dijo Soujiro respondiendo a Shaoran.

- Abreviando, la siguiente acusada..."la actriz de cine Serena Tsukino".- dijo Tsubasa.

- Ay.....vétú en mi lugar...eres mi representante...- le dijo a Darien.

- Para esto no, "nenorra".- le dijo Darien sacando una sonrisa pícara.

- Glup, por favor, no sean crueles conmigo, fui actriz de cine, si, pero siempre fui decente créanme. Les mandaba dinero a mis papás, mucho dinero, y eso que de chiquita me regañaban mucho, no tamo, ni fumo, ni me desvelo, ni soy noviera, no pueden mandar hasta las llamas del infierno a un alma desventurada que sufrió mucho para llegar a la fama.- dijo Serena llorando.

TODOS: BRAVO!!!!!1 (APLAUSOS)

- Excelente actuación, pero ya que usted y su vida pertenecían al dominio público, leeré sus pecados: Serena Tsukino, artista famosa como fue, varios se suicidaron por ella, 3 en México, 5 en Estados Unidos, 2 negritos africanos y además una mujer celosa mató a su marido por descubrirlo besando un poster de usted.- dijo Tsubasa

- Jijos, ese récord ni Marylin Monroe...- dijo Duo

- ¿Ya lo ves? Uno no puede, pero no tengo la culpa de que se suiciden, se trata de gete neurótica.- dijo Serena defendiéndose.

- Forman parte de sus delitos por el hecho de ser persona púbñlica, quien goza fama en vida tiene que pagarlo.- le dijo Tsubasa.

- Este juicio es absurdo, la monja no era mujer pública y también fue acusada.- dijo Tomoyo tranquila

- Pues claro que no fui mujer pública, nada más eso me faltaba.- le dijo Candy a Tomoyo.

- Y además a todos de alguna manera se nos va a encontrar algo para inculparnos de criminales, a ver y yo por ejemplo, ni fui contrabandista, ni bromista, ni consagré mi vida a ningún señor....que me va a sacar a mi ¿eh?....a ver...a ver.- le dijo Tomoyo retando a Tsubasa

TSUBASA SACA UN EXPEDIENTE DE LA NADA Y LEE RÁPIDAMENTE

- Usted está acusada de asesinato por incompetencia.- dijo Tsubasa sonriendo

- ¿Qué?.- dijo Tomoyo.

-Hija, demostraste tu incompetencia al no detectar a tiempo la demencia progresiva de un ex-comandante de Vietnam......debiste haberlo internado a una casa de salud mental.- le dijo Saori a Tomoyo.

- Pero si no parecía loco, merecía otra oportunidad.- le reclamó Tomoyo

- Era un esquizofrénico, tres meses después de haberlo dado usted de alta cotra toda lógica clínica, mato con varias armas a 14 personas en un restaurante de hamburguesas....- dijo Tsubasa.

- Ya ven, yo por eso mejor puros tacos agachados.- dijo Duo

- Por lo visto aquí estamos perdidos, está bien, condénenos a todos, pero al menos permítannos a mi esposa y a mi ignorar los crímenes cometidos.- dijo Kenshin

- Es verdad, no lo queremos saber....sobre todo kenshin....- dijo Kaoru.

- Ni yo tampoco.- dijo Duo.

- Y menos yo, viviría con remordimientos toda mi vida ...digo, mi muerte.- dijo Darien.

- Conste con que ustedes lo dijeron, por lo tanto declaramos formalmente cerrado el juicio.

- Un momento, tenemos un acusado que nos interesa...- dijo Soujiro revisando un expediente.

- Pero señoría, usted oyó que...- dijo Tsubasa 

- Llámelo por favor.- dijo Saori.

- Solicitamos que pase al estrado..."el estudiante Li Shaoran".- dijo Soujiro

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.....-

________________________________________


	3. Continuación de Juicio

- El estrado llama al estudiante "Li Shaoran".- dijo Soujiro revisando unos papeles.

- Creo que de todos soy el que más merece ser castigado , ya que he cometido varios delitos.- suspiró Li

- Especifique.- dijo Tsubasa

- He mentido, robado y matado....soy un asesino....- 

SE ESCUCHAN MURMULLOS EN LA SALA

- Silencio.- dijo Saori a los otros

- ¿Quieres explicar mejor tus pecados?.- le preguntó Soujiro a Shaoran amablemente.

- Bueno, mentido siempre lo he hecho, decir que tenía padre cuando nunca lo conocí. Es decir, que era feliz cuando o lo era en absoluto. Robar lo hice muchas veces necesitaba comer y llevar a comer a mi casa, cuando cumplí 14 años, logré colocarme como despachador en una tienda de antigüedades. La dueña era un anciana paralítica que prestaba dinero con usura, una tarde, fui a la trastienda para preguntarle el precio de un jarrón chino, cuando vi a lo lejos que era amenazada por un hombre que con una navaja intentaba robarla. En ese momento no supe que hacer, encontré frente a mis ojos una pistola sobre el mostrador, la tomé y le disparé.- dijo Shaoran sécamente

- Y nomás de eso se murió?.- preguntó Tayler.

- NO, pero al sentirse herido huyó hacia las escaleras del sótano, resbaló y se rompió el cuello......yo lo maté....- dijo Shaoran

- ¿Ya ven? Fue el caso más fácil del juicio...- dijo Tsubasa

- No tan aprisa Fiscal Tsubasa, la anciana al verse salvada de la muerte rectificó su ambiciosa vida, perdonó serias deudas a sus acreedores, he hizo un testamente dejando toda la herencia a este joven...- dijo Soujiro revisando los papeles.

- Jijos......como no me vine a encontrar esa chamba?.- se preguntó Duo a sí mismo.

- Él a su vez donó dos terceras partes de la herencia auna escuela de rehabilitación para adolescentes y en las pruebas, anexo los nombres de 28 almas enderezadas por dicha acción.- dijo Soujiro

- ¿Pero y el muerto? Es innegable que al dispararle en una pierna y orillarlo a que corriera provocó su muerte?.- dijo Tsubasa indignado.

- Así es en teoría, pero la ficha del delincuente marcaba la hora de su muerte en ese preciso momento ni antes ni después..- dijo Soujiro revisando otros papeles de fólder color rojo

- Eso convierte al acusado en calidad de instrumento del destino por lo tanto la acusación queda cancelada y fuera de efecto....algo que decir Fiscal?.- preguntó Saori

- Nada señoría....- dijo Tsubasa derrotado.

- Siendo así, el veredicto de este joven es: inocente....- dijo Saori dando terminación al juicio de Shaoran

- ¡¡¡Bienvenido al cielo!!!.- dioj Soujiro sonriendo como de costumbre.

LOS DEMÁS ARMAN UN ESCÁNDALO DE INCONFORMIDAD.

- Un momento señor juez, tengo algo que decir y hablo en vos de todos mis compañeros: no queremos ir al infierno....- dijo Sanae

- Es horrible.- dijo Serena

- Nada romántico.- dijo Kenshin

- Y además hace mucho calor.- dijo Duo divertido

-Soy la opinión y que me perdones allá arriba, digo, aquí arriba, que no tenemos por que pagar por los pecados que Dios olvidó poner en sus mandamientos.- dijo Sanae mirando al fiscal quien sonreía.

- Nada de lo que nos acusa lo hicimos con plena conciencia de hacer daño.- dijo Tayler

- Por favor....tiene que ver otra alternativa.- dijo Candy poniéndose de rodillas.

-ES verdad, y yo, aunque ya me gané el cielo, si no se les considera otra oportunidad me voy con ellos a donde sea.- dijo Shaoran poniéndose de su lado. 

TODOS: Bravo.......así se habla....................MOTÍN MOTÍN MOTÍN MOTÍN MOTÍN......-

- ¬_¬.....- los miró Shaoran así.

SAORI MANDA LLAMAR AL ÁNGEL Y AL FISCAL, ENTRE LOS TRES DISCUTEN ACALORADAMENTE LOS ACUSADOS QUE ARMAN UN ESCÁNDALO. DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA UNA VOZ.

- ¿QUÉ SUCEDE ALLÁ ABAJO?.- DIJO LA VOZ

- Son los acusados Señor, piden otra oportunidad.- dijo Soujiro sonriendo al techo

-Así es Señor, no queremos bajar al infierno.- dijo Tomoyo arrepentida.

- no lo creemos justo.- dijo Sanae enfadada

- Te lo rogamos gran Dios, cuando menos mándanos al purgatorio.- dijo Candy triste y juntando sus manos en forma de oración.

- UN MOMENTO.....YO NO SOY EL DIOS QUE USTEDES CLAMAN PERO POR MI CONDUCTO LE HARÉ SABER A "ÉL" SU PETICIÓN.- (silencio)

- ¿y ahora que pasa?.- dijo Shaoran

- ¿Que posibilidades tenemos de que nos perdone?.- dijo Serena

- ¿Perdonarlos?....Bha....lo más que pueden lograr es bajar de nuevo a la tierra.- dijo Tsubasa

- ¿Cómo dice?....¿Volver a nacer?.- dijo Tayler emocionado

-Así es, pero de nada les servirá, sólo retrasará lo inevitable su ingreso al infierno; porque como dice el dicho "Árbol que nace torcido, no Dios lo endereza."- dijo Tsubasa con triunfo.

- ¿Reviviremos?.......¿Volveremos a ser los de antes?.- preguntó Kaoru

-No, si acaso Dios les concede regresar a la tierra será para retomar una buena existencia.....volverán a nacer....- dijo Soujiro sonriendo.

- TENGO LA RESPUESTA A SU PETICIÓN (todos guardan silencio) EL SER SUPREMO Y SUS DISCÍPULOS CONSEJEROS DAN AUTORIZACIÓN PARA QUE LOS ENJUICIADOS REGRESEN A LA TIERRA DE NUEVO.....-

TODOS: BRAVO!!!!!!!!!!

- PERO ESTA SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ, ACLARANDO QUE DIOS NO OLVIDÓ NINGÚN PECADO. SE HA DADO AL HOMBRE JUICIO, VOLUTAD Y LIBRE ALVEARIO PARA HACER LAS COSAS RAZONABLES A SU ENTENDER, CADA QUIEN SABE LO QUE ES EL BIEN Y EL MAL, COMO DISTINGUIR PUPILA EL NEGRO DEL BLANCO. SÓLO USTEDES PODRÁN HACERLO MEJOR LA PRÓXIMA VEZ...- DIJO LA VOS Y SE VA

- Dicho esto ni una palabra más, pasen por esa salida que los conducirá directamente a la sala de espera donde volverán a nacer..- dijo Saori señalando una puerta. Saori vuelve hacia Tsubasa y asiente en silencio. Tsubasa se va detrás de Sanae quien le muestra la espalda.

- Bien.......¿qué serás en tu nueva vida Serena?.- dijo Darien

- ¿Yo? Actriz y por supuesto.....ya sabes...una sailor scout y tú serás mi novio y representante.- dijo Serena y salen

- Vamos señorita pero la próxima vez nada de aparatos eléctricos.- dijo Tayler y sale

- Ni soñarlo capitán.- dijo Sanae quien siente que alguien la agarra del brazo y la hala. Era el fiscal Tsubasa

- ¿Sí?.- le preguntó Sanae

- No puedo regresar...........aunque quiera hacerlo mi lugar está aquí........sólo quiero que sepas que siempre estuve enamorado de ti.......perdóname Sanae-chan.........espero me perdones.- dijo TSubasa agachando la cabeza

- Ay tontito serás, siempre te perdonaré...........no me puedo quedar......- dijo Sanae entristecida y apunto de llorar.....Se acerca Saori.

- Pediré permiso para que puedas quedarte aquí, por lo visto no quieres regresar..- le dijo Saori guiñando un ojo a Tsubasa.

- Sí quiero, pero también me quiero quedar con Tsubasa......por que si yo regreso......nunca lo conoceré a menos que el no se vaya conmigo....- dijo Sanae

- Ojalá reencarne en el hijo de un magnate millonario.- dijo Duo saliendo 

- Y ojalá que yo sea tu mamá, empezaré por quitarte lo pesado que eres.- dijo Candy y salían.

- Quisiera pedir un favor. Aunque Kaoru me haya mentido yo quisiera casarme de nuevo con ella.- dijo Kenshin

-¿Podría ponernos de vecinos?.- dijo Kaoru viendo a Saori

- De vecinos no, pero a ella la podemos mandar a Australia....- dijo Soujiro revisando una lista

- Pero así no nos conoceríamos nunca.- dijo Kenshin

- Descuiden....los caminos del destino son misteriosos.- dijo Soujiro.

- Gracias Shaoran.....espero volver a verte pronto.....también quiero ver a Sakura.....nos veremos algún día?.- dijo Tomoyo

- Claro que sí, pero si te portas bien......y quiero que Sakura no tarde, quiero proponerle matrimonio lo antes posibles...- dijo Shaoran y Tomoyo salía

- ya se fueron todos.- dijo Saori a Tsubasa.

TSUBASA SE EMPIEZA A SOBAR LA CABEZA Y CAMBIA SU EXPRESIÓN FRÍA POR UNA AMABLE....SANAE LO ABRAZA

- uf.....con todo esto de ser el fiscal se me va a maltratar mi bello rostro.- dijo bromeando..

- ¿qué?......¿qué es esto?....Tú....usted.....digo ¿todo fue una farsa?.- dijo Shaoran 

- Claro muchacho! ¿no íbamos a permitir la entrada de un ser infernal al cielo verdad?.- dijo Saori 

- Aquí no hay embajadas...- dijo Soujiro sonriendo

- ¿Y los demás? ¿Todo fue un juego?.- dijo Sanae

- No precisamente, en todos los juicios que hacemos es igual.- dijo Tsubasa agarrando la mano de Sanae

- Los juzgados piden regresar a la tierra.- dijo Saori

- Invariablemente, hasta que se van perfeccionando poco a poco y se van quedando aquí en el cielo......como tú.- dijo Soujiro.

- ¿Vamos a almorzar?.- le preguntó Tsubasa a Sane. Saori se retira tronando sus dedos y desapareció....Tsubasa se llevo a Sanae al otro lado de la sala y se oía que cerraba la puerta con llave. (N/A: no piensen mal ok?)

-¿Y entonces el infierno no existe?.- preguntó Shaoran

- Claro que sí, pero ahí van a dar las almas pervertidas por las que ya no se puede hacer nada, la gente que aún vale la pena tiene la oportunidad de vivir una y otra vez para ser mejores y ganarse el cielo.-

SHAORAN SE SEPARA VISIBLEMENTE TRISTE.

- Bueno ¿y ahora qué pasa?.- le preguntó Soujiro sonriendo

- Que sinceramente hubiera preferido ser de los que regresaron a la tierra, me gsutaría tanto vivir de nuevo.- dijo Shaoran

- Sanae no fue.- le dijo Soujiro

- Si, pero ella aquí tiene a su amado Tsubasa que así se llama, y yo no puedo esperar tanto a Sakura, tal vez me desespere.- dijo Shaoran alarmado

- ¿Quién te impide regresar?.- le preguntó Soujiro

- Ah osea que ¿puedo?.- le preguntó más entusiasmado.

- Claro, como te dirían en la escuela chavo, tu ya estás pasado y ya valiste....- dijo Soujiro sonriendo

-¿'Y tardaría mucho en volver?.- dijo Shaoran

- Un suspiro tengo entendido eso, el tiempo de la tierra es diferente al del cielo...- dijoSoujiro

- Oye...¿no te gustaría acompañarme? ¿o no puedes? Tal vez podríamos ser gemelos...- dijo Shaoran

- Claro que puedo, pero no quiero, yo no sé por que todos quieren regresar a la tierra, es un lugar muy conflictivo.......con guerras, carencias, crisis, narcotraficantes, sida, smog, mucha gente, en las grandes ciudades, en las playas, con tanta arena, puestas del sol, música tropical, camaroncitos, muchachas en bikini, fiestas.................oye chico, espera....Creo que te acompaño...- dijo Soujiro y ambos salen a la puerta.

FIN.

__________

N/A: Hola a todos!!!!!!! si ya sé que se cambiaron algunas cosas en este capítulo pero por lo burra que estaba hace ratillo se borró el 3er capítulo y tuve que volverlo a hacer =P además me gusta más este que el anterior y Sanae y Tsubasa se quedaron platicando, me gustó más ese fin para ellos....bueno cualquier duda, comentario, quejas o cualquier cosa escríbanme a lulis_2000@hotmail.com 


End file.
